Class-O Maylon
Maylons draw their power from the stars themselves, waxing and waning with their rise and fall. With practice, discipline, and enough solar energy to kill a planet, the Maylons begin to truly mimic their power sources. Only Maylons can take this destiny. Class-A (level 31): You've absorbed enough solar energy that you begin to mimic a class-A star, burning bright white. Attacks that have the fire keyword now have advantage. Fire attacks no longer damage you, and you are now immune to the extreme heat environmental effect. When you transform into a Mega Maylon, your threatened area is treated as under the extreme heat environmental effect. Class-B (level 35): You take it a step farther, mimicing a Class-B star, burning a very light blue. When you use an attack with the fire keyword, it deals an additional tier x2 damage. When you transform into a Mega Maylon, your threatened area inflicts tier fire damage at the start of every round. Class-O (level 39): Your being is suffused with enough solar energy to start a galaxy. You begin to exhibit the characteristics of Class-O stars, burning bright blue. When you use an attack with the fire keyword, it can not be deflected or blocked. You deal tier fire damage to an opponents equipment when they start their turn in your threatened area. When you transform into a mega maylon, your duration is doubled. Class-O Powers Level 31 At-will powers Corona Jab You attack an enemy with a straight forward attack. At-will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Fire Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 4P+Strength damage, and the enemy suffers 1d6 additional fire damage. sun shot You launch an orb of solar energy at an opponent. At-will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 12 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4k+spirit damage. This attack deals an additional damage die on crit and can not be reflected. Level 31 Encounter powers Genkai crash A powerful blow from the elbow with the force of the body behind it. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs repulse Hit: 5p+strength damage. Half the damage is dealt again to an opponents armor. A struck target is knocked Strength + tier squares backwards. Special: This attack may be used as part of a charge. Solar Ray A concentrated energy wave. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, fire Standard Action Line 15 Target: All creatures in line Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 5k+spirit damage. All struck creatures are set ablaze and suffer 8 ongoing fire damage (save ends). This attack can not be deflected or reflected. Level 34 Encounter powers Heat shadow An enemy attacks and strikes nothing but a trick of the sun. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy would hit you with an attack Effect: You avoid the attack and suffer no damage. This does not work against bursts, blasts, or ultimates. Sun burn You turn up the heat Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Minor Action Power up Effect: You spend a power surge, increasing your solar power. For the next tier+2 rounds, all of your ki or melee attacks, your choice, have the fire keyword. This power does not give you the normal effects of a power surge. Focus power You concentrate your energy Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Minor Action Power up Effect: You spend a power surge, focusing your strength. your next ki attack can not be deflected, reflected, and ignores DR. This does not give you the normal effects of a power surge. Solar flash Your aura grows to an intense light for just a few moments Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Burst 6 Target: All creatures in range Attack: intelligence vs Resolve Hit: All targets are blinded for tier +1 rounds. Level 36 Daily powers Genkai Rampage You cut loose! Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Burst 4 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 6p + strength damage. For each struck opponent, you gain 3 temporary hit points. Miss: Half damage, knock the opponent prone. Corona energy Kensenko An energy Kensenko channeling your new found might! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Beam 16 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 6K + spirit damage. All struck targets take ongoing 10 fire damage (save ends). If you strike a number of creatures equal to your discipline -tier, you gain tier power surges. Miss: Half damage, ongoing 5 fire (save ends). Level 40 Ultimate power Solar mass ejection You expand your aura and turn up the heat! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Fullround Action Ultimate Burst 6 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Intelligence vs Repulse Hit: 8K + Spirit damage. All struck targets take ongoing 10 fire damage (save ends). This burst persists around you for up to 3 rounds, moving if you do. Any creature that ends or starts it's turn in the burst suffers spirit x2 fire damage. When this attack ends, you are fatigued for 1d6 + 4 rounds. Miss: For every creature you miss, you gain 3 temporary hit points and a power surge. Class-O Energy Kensenko You unleash your fullest power in one energy kensenko! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Fullround Action Ultimate Wide beam 24 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs repulse Hit: 10K + spirit damage. All struck targets take ongoing 10 fire damage (save ends). This attack deals it's total damage to armor, if this surpasses the armors HP, the armor is vaporized and can not be repaired. If the damage surpasses the opponents fortitude defense, they are slowed and weakened. Miss: 4k + 40 damage, and the opponent suffers ongoing 5 fire damage (save ends).